Faithful Husband
by swapai bakawaii
Summary: REVISED Mikan is Natsume's wife, and she hates it when he comes home late at night, especially if he's drunk. So she made a test, to test Natsume's faithfulness. What is Mikan's test and what did Natsume do in the test?NXM ONESHOT added new scenes


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice...

**REVISED!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Faithful Husband**

_by: swapai bakawaii_

It's already 1 o' clock past twelve in the midnight and yet, Natsume was still on his way home.

Even though he is terribly drunk, he forced with all his might to drive his car just to get home fast.

Why you ask?

It's because her wife, Mikan Sakura Hyuuga, would be terribly angry now that he is drunk again not to mention the time right now.

She hates it when he comes home late, or rather, very early in the morning stinking with alcohol and cigarette.

However, today was a special event since Ruka Nogi, his long-time bestfriend, just came back from States, wherein he was currently living with his wife, Hotaru Imai, which happened to be his wife's bestfriend.

Really, it's a very big mystery why they all married with the most opposite partners.

But I guess that's how love works. As they say, opposites attract.

According to the Law of Magnetism, same poles repel each other while opposite poles attract each other.

Anyway, let's just leave the matter of the connection of Science and Love for now.

His mind is getting blurry and dizzy as every second passes by. It's a good thing that his son, Sumi, opened gates of the parking garage for him when he arrived at his home, saving him the energy of getting the damn gate open.

Natsume turned off and got off the car.

"Where's your mom?" Natsume asked, locking the driver's side.

"She's waiting for you upstairs, dad." he replied as they went inside the living room, apparently, the reason Sumi is staying up late is because of playing PS3, with the newest and the lastest game Natsume got for his spoiled son.

"Okay, you better get some sleep, it's already late." he said to his one and only brat.

"Ok, thanks dad. Good night, morning? whatever!" he said stubbornly in a Natsume-ish way and headed straight to his room after turning off the PS3 and the television.

Now Natsume's got to face it, he has to endure the endless sermons of his wife till the creak of sunrise.

He went upstairs and now stopped at the front of his room.

He swallowed his saliva, gathering his courage and softly opened the door. Really, he used to be superior than her but because of the thing called "Love", everything goes haywire.

But before he could see if Mikan's awake or not, the next thing he knew, he's already falling and everything slowly turns into black.

'Damn it! Now Mikan's going to be angry with me again' he thought in his mind before he past out.

-

He slowly opened his eyes and found hisself in his and Mikan's room. He looked at beside his bed yet, there is no Mikan by his side. He was still in his office wear, the clothes that he wore last night.

He looked at the clock, it's almost noon, it's a good thing that it is Sunday, which meant that there would be no work in the office and the thing called "Hang over" kicked in. But with the thing that he saw, his hang over was completely gone.

It took him by surprise that he woke up at noon, but what really surprised him is the food and medicine that is ready at the bed table beside him.

It had a note on top of it and began to open the letter.

_Honey,_

_Good morning! I'll just buy groceries for our lunch later. Don't forget to drink the medicine to get over with your hang over. I love you._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

His eyes widened in shock.

What the hell?

What did she eat that made her feel all better.

He recalled back what happened last night, but he couldn't remember what happened after he past out.

He looked at the calendar if it was someone's birthday or their anniversary, but it was not, there is no occassion coming or happening right now.

This smells really fishy.

So he went down after drinking the medicine and eating the breakfast that Mikan prepared for him.

He found his son playing PS3 on the living room and decided to ask him.

"Hey Sumi, did your mom eat or drink something suspicious?" Natsume asked.

"No dad. Why ask?" Sumi replied.

_'Maybe she's just having moodswings. Girls_...' Natsume thought.

"Isn't she angry that I came home late last night?"

"Nope" his son replied boredly while he continued to play.

For the first time in his life, he realized now why Mikan would be annoyed to hell when he answers her with a "hn" or "tsk" when they were still young. Now, he promised to himself that he will _never _ever answer Mikan again in that way.

"Why?" Natsume asked while controlling himself from getting irritated.

"Because mom tried to undress you last night, but you said, _'Stop it. I'm married'_," Sumi replied with a definite grin on his face, which meant that "_I'm proud of you, dad_."

Natsume can't believe that he did such thing.

I guess, he will and would always be a faithful husband to Mikan, whether consciously or unconsciously.

* * *

Ok now, I revised this seeing that this has very many mistakes. Old reviewers don't have to review again, but then again, if you insist, then why not? Hahahaha

I was inspired by the text message that I received from my friend and decided to make a fic out of it.

Please Read and Review... Thanks...


End file.
